Mi pequeño niño, mi ángel
by al-dena
Summary: Mi pequeño niño, tan dulce, tan inteligente. Yo, el consultor criminal que dirige a la escoria de los criminales, el monstruo, el psicópata enfermo de poder y sangre, he logrado tener lo que ellos, que luchan por y al lado de los ángeles, nunca tendrán, un verdadero ángel, un ser de luz que me ilumina, mientras ellos están solos en sus torres de cristal . ( UA )
1. Mi pequeño niño, mi ángel

Sherlock pertenece a la BBC y a sus creadores, snifff¡ La siguiente historia es producto de mi imaginación e insomnio. Perdón por los errores, faltas, etc. espero que disfrutéis de su lectura.

**Resumen:** Mi pequeño niño, tan dulce, tan inteligente. Yo, el consultor criminal que dirige a la escoria de los criminales, el monstruo, el psicópata enfermo de poder y sangre, he logrado tener lo que ellos, que luchan por y al lado de los ángeles, nunca tendrán, un verdadero ángel, un ser de luz que me ilumina, mientras ellos están solos en sus torres de cristal.

**_Mi pequeño niño, mi ángel_**

John se sentó en los escalones de la pequeña escuela rural, a la que asistía a preescolar, mientras esperaba que su padre llegase a recogerlo después de acabar las clases ese viernes. El resto de los niños y sus padres hacía tiempo que habían dejado el lugar, y no tenía que darse la vuelta para ver al conserje vigilarlo detrás de las puertas acristaladas, su espera fue rota por la llegada de su profesora que se sentó a su lado:

- ¿Esperando de nuevo?- trató de hacerle hablar, el niño pequeño bufó en su cabeza, aunque divertida y cariñosa, a veces le cansaba sus intentos de amistad, pero su papá decía que debía sonreír, hacer cómodos e ignorar a la gente simple.

- Si, señorita Anna. – se limito a decir sin levantar la mirada del camino, por otras ocasiones, sabía que la profesora, en su primer año de docencia y llena de espíritu escolar no se movería del lugar hasta que viese aparecer el coche de su padre y volver a recordarle que no se retrasase, aunque no parase de moverse como si fuera el último lugar donde quisiese estar.

La joven profesora, sin saber los pensamientos ciertamente maduros de su joven acompañante, a su vez le observó. John, por su complexión delicada y estatura corta, parecía más pequeño que sus cuatro años de edad, y desde luego sus mofletes, junto a sus adorables rizos rubios y ojazos azules, le hacían ver como un lindo Cupido, aunque sabía que era muy inteligente. Se preguntaba si su madre, antes de morir, había sido una mujer rubia y bella, de construcción delicada, de la que el pequeño hubiera heredado sus rasgos, ya que su padre, a pesar de ser muy atractivo, era totalmente opuesto con los cabellos y los ojos oscuros. Reprimió un escalofrío, había algo que la incomodaba del papá de John, y tener que recordarle la necesidad de avisar de posibles retrasos, no entraba en su lista de deberes preferidos para la tarde de hoy, como tomar un té con Roy. Pensó para sí que estaba a tiempo de abandonar la escuela, como el resto de profesores y empleados, salvo el conserje, que esperaba para el cierre hasta el lunes del centro. Le sintió a sus espaldas, vigilante, hacía tiempo que sospechaba que se encontraba en la nómina del hombre, ciertamente rico, para controlar el entorno de su hijo y la gente que le rodeaba. Pasaron otros quince minutos, mientras se debatía entre irse o quedarse, sólo su idea del deber, así como la encubierta orden del director para que se plegase ante O´Hara y sus deseos, evitaron su marcha. Finalmente divisaron la llegada de la limusina negra con los cristales tintados, que avanzaba con rapidez por el camino. Al detenerse dos hombres descendieron de ella, la profesora se levantó mientras ayudaba al niño a incorporarse a su vez y evitar que se cayese al suelo en su precipitación de llegar hasta su padre.

- ¡Johnny boy ¡- el niño se lanzó riendo feliz a los brazos de su padre, que le recogió en un abrazo feroz y le daba diminutos besos por toda la cara que aumentaron el volumen de sus risas, mientras se retorcía- ¿ Qué tal ha pasado el día mi pequeño niño?

- ¡Papá! Ya soy grande y lo sabes.- el puchero le duró poco mientras se lanzaba a explicar a toda velocidad su día- Mira que he hecho de plastilina, es un gato como el de la señora Taylor, era la mejor figura, ya que se veía lo que es, el resto eran raras. Y después hemos terminado de aprender el abecedario y jugado a las adivinanzas, gané una manzana por acertar el mayor número….

- Mi niño grande entonces lo ha pasado bien hoy, ¿no? – John asintió con energía mientras miraba directamente a los casi negros ojos de su padre con los suyos de un azul inocente- Como yo sabía que ibas a ser tan bueno y listo, te he traído a tu tío como regalo que te va a llevar al parque.

El niño vio en ese momento al otro hombre y grito de felicidad al ver a su tío mientras éste le recogía de los brazos de su padre y le daba un abrazo que rivalizaba al de un oso. Anna, se encogió ante la visión de ese nuevo hombre, rubio de ojos azules, con sus casi dos metros, la hacía sentir un pigmeo y peligro. Su corte de pelo y su postura, indicaba militar, sin ninguna duda, y como en el padre del niño, había algo depredador que la hacía desear esconderse de ellos y no salir hasta que estuvieran bien lejos. No pudo evitar el sobresalto de miedo al observar como la atención paterna se dirigía a ella, así como aumentar su aprensión al notar su complacencia ante ese temor.

- Seb, ve con Johnny hasta el parque, mientras yo hablo con la encantadora señorita Anna.

- Por favor, señor O´Hara, me gustaría hablar con usted también sobre los retrasos a la hora de recoger a John. Aunque estamos solos, creo que será mejor que mantengamos está conversación en mi sala- La profesora le indicó que la siguiese, mientras iban hacía su despacho, tal vez si hubiese mirado hacia atrás, hubiera terminado por romperse y salir corriendo, pero en vez de eso continuo inconsciente su camino hacia la habitación.

El conserje tras cerrar las puertas acristaladas con llave, entró en la secretaria del centro y empezó a eliminar toda la información, tanto virtual como escrita, sobre el niño que jugaba con su tío feliz en el parque, mientras, su profesora descubría que había acertado en sus juicios sobre el hombre, que nada más entrar en el despacho, la había golpeado y empezado a torturar con un sadismo que rozaba la euforia, mientras la terminaba sodomizando, no era consciente, que simplemente, era el modo de eliminar las frustraciones que le atenazaban mientras su mente alcanzaba nuevas cotas en la gestión de planes a través de la descarga de adrenalina que estaba recibiendo su cerebro. Apenas una hora después, arreglado, como si nada hubiese pasado, abandonaba la escuela, mientras su hombre se disponía a iniciar un triste accidente que llevaría al estallido del edificio y a la triste calcinación de la joven que agonizaba en el suelo.

- ¡ Johnny boy! ¿Has sido bueno con tu tío?

- ¡Siiii! – su hijo se retorció entre sus brazos que le hacían cosquillas cariñosas, tras reunirse con la pareja en parque, nada en él reflejaba más que un joven padre feliz, lejos del sádico de una hora antes.

- Pues como mi pequeño niño es tan bueno, tengo un regalo para él…

- ¿Cuál? Dime papá…

- Mi niño, su tío y yo nos vamos a ir de viaje los tres en este momento a la casa de Escocia y vamos a estar allí juntos un tiempo.

El niño enterró su cara feliz en el cuello de su padre mientras gritaba de alegría, el trabajo de su padre se lo había robado últimamente y nada podía superar su alegría en ese momento, de poder estar con él.

* * *

La limusina avanzaba por la autopista, el niño dormía en el regazo de su padre que le acariciaba el pelo con ternura, sus ojos fijos en la pequeña figura eran una ventana a la fuerte posesividad que sentía hacía ella y de la locura que imperaba en su interior.

-Jim, ¿Ahora cuales van a ser nuestros pasos?

James, Jim, Moriarty, el verdadero nombre del señor O´Hara levantó la mirada hacía su mano derecha y amante, el ex coronel Sebastián Moran, mientras exponía su pensamiento y acciones futuras.

- Es hora de iniciar nuestro verdadero juego con los hermanos Holmes, en estas semanas que vienen se verán saturados de información, que encubrirá nuestro verdadero ataque. Llevó años preparando su caída y ya se acerca…- el consultor criminal tarareó para sí mismo, llenó de complacencia- Sin embargo, debemos terminar de consolidar la protección de John, nada debe permitirles ni siquiera husmear su existencia.

- Entiendo…

- No, no lo haces Seb. Solo tú y yo debemos ser conscientes de que mi hijo respira y vive. Henry Watson y su hija Harry está noche van a sufrir un accidente de gas en su casa, que pena que no logren sobrevivir. Cualquier dato que la dulce Ellen tuvo un segundo hijo tras su divorcio, ha sido eliminado del hospital y los registros, y ciertamente ella desde la tumba nunca contará que tuvo una aventura conmigo.

Moran, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de pena hacia la mujer muerta, que había encajado tan perfectamente en la imagen que la profesora había tenido en su mente: rubia, hermosa y delicada. Por desgracia, tras un matrimonio juvenil desdichado, una hija de doce años llena de problemas y rebeldía adolescente, había sido presa fácil del consultor, que había enamorado a la mujer mayor totalmente con facilidad, sin ser consciente, que había sido elegida por su sumisión y belleza como yegua de cría, para engendrar al niño dormido en el regazo de su amante. James, había esperado el tiempo mínimo necesario tras el parto, para provocar un accidente que le librase de la aburrida y sosa mujer que ya había cumplido su misión y que le dejó como el afligido padre de un infante de meses. El ex soldado sonrió para sí, mientras seguía observando a su sobrino, de cara a la galería, pero al que consideraba como su hijo verdadero, cualquier cosa, cualquier derramamiento de sangre, sería poca para evitar su daño, o que su existencia fuese conocida por aquellos que eran sus enemigos.

- Seb, ¿me escuchas?- James, al ver su asentimiento continuo- la señora Taylor, sufrirá un infarto, pobre mujer, pero sin este pequeño ángel que cuidar ¿qué destino mejor le esperaría, verdad?- por un momento, la jovial máscara del hombre, transmitió algo parecido a la pena, pero llena de complacencia ante sus propias palabras- Por último, cada hombre que ha trabajado el cuidado de John, será trasladado y cuidadosamente eliminado, ya sea acusado de topo del gobierno o de la policía o por desafortunados accidentes, para evitar nerviosismos innecesarios en las tropas. Estos días, en definitiva, disfrutaremos de nuestro pequeño tesoro.

- Él será feliz de tenerte a su lado.

- Mi pequeño niño, tan dulce, tan inteligente. – Moriarty se rió, su gesto mostró no solo alegría sino todas las profundidades de su retorcida alma, lujuria, maldad, sed de poder y ante todo, un deleite total en sí mismo y sus actos- Yo, el consultor criminal que dirige a la escoria de los criminales, el monstruo, el psicópata enfermo de poder y sangre, he logrado tener lo que ellos, que luchan por y al lado de los ángeles, nunca tendrán, un verdadero ángel, un ser de luz que me ilumina, mientras ellos están solos en sus torres de cristal y todos sus actos serán condenados porque nunca tendrán algo como mi pequeño.

El viaje continuó en silencio, mientras un padre mecía a su hijo y sentía el latir de su pequeño corazón junto al suyo.

* * *

**Tres meses después, en algún lugar de Escocia.**

La mansión de paredes blancas se encontraba a las afueras del pueblo, era un lugar encantador y mágico para vivir una familia con niños, entre frondosos árboles y a la orilla de un lago azul. Un jardín de vibrantes flores descendía suavemente hacia la orilla, donde jugaba un niño con unos perros bajo la atenta mirada de una joven rubia, sin duda, la niñera, que sonría ante la alegría infantil que se desarrollaba frente a ella. La idílica visión, ante los ojos entrenados, se veía totalmente rota, por la presencia de los hombres armados que la custodiaban, ocultos en las sombras de la casa. El hombre alto y moreno, de penetrantes ojos grises, siguió el reconocimiento del terreno, mientras sus ojos volvían de nuevo, sin desearlo a la figura infantil, como la luz de un candil atrae a un mosquito en la oscuridad.

La mañana siguiente amaneció de nuevo con sol y llena de vida, John iba saltando de la mano de su niñera por uno de los caminos, que entre veredas de arbustos de flores olorosas, llevaba al pueblo. Iba feliz, porque marchaban a dejar en el correo una carta para su padre y su tío, donde les contaba todo lo que había hecho mientras viajaban ese último mes. Kate le había ayudado, pero los dibujos eran todos suyos, sabía que su padre iba a ser feliz de verlos. Se congeló al sentir como su niñera le empujaba detrás de ella, delante del camino había un hombre envuelto en un abrigo negro y de ojos brillantes, que nunca abandonaron los suyos, mientras le decía a la niñera que le entregase a él. Su mente, observó extrañado como los adultos discutían y como su niñera cedía al observar al resto de hombres en traje que aparecían. John sintió miedo cuando fue empujado frente al hombre que se arrodillo frente a él y le sujeto los hombros mientras le analizaba. Su miedo, cedió un poco, porque vio la pena en los ojos grises y algo que le recordaba a su padre, esa forma penetrante de ver el interior de las personas.

- Tu padre tenía razón eres un pequeño ángel- la voz de barítono del hombre le sorprendió, pero su suavidad le dio confianza para preguntar:

- ¿Conoces a mi padre?

- Lo hacía.

- ¿Dónde está? Él y tío Seb se fueron de viaje y prometieron llamar y no lo han hecho en días.

- Están en un lugar dónde no pueden hacer o recibir llamadas.

- Les iba a llevar una carta al correo…..

- Bien, eso puede esperar. – el hombre se volvió a quedar en silencio, sus ojos, como los de papá, no transmitían nada mientras pensaba, se volvió a sorprender, cuando pareció llegar a una conclusión y le levantó en brazos, no era como los abrazos de su padre, pero algo le decía que también eran seguros y velados para él- Jim no podía venir, pero me pidió a mí que cuidase de ti por él a partir de ahora.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Podemos ir con él?- John le miro con dudas.

- Sí, ya sabes que eras su pequeño niño y él quería que fueses cuidado cuando él no pudiese hacerlo. ¿Conoces Londres? Allí va a ser dónde vas a vivir ahora, conmigo, mi casera, la señora Hudson va a ser encantada de ayudarme a cuidarte y mimarte. Y mi hermano Mycroft va a estar sorprendido, pero no dudo que al final va a ser feliz...

* * *

La noche encontró a John a cientos de kilómetros, dormido en el regazo de un hombre de pómulos afilados y ojos grises, más frío que su padre, pero que ahora que le veía rendido al sueño, después del llanto ante la situación extraña que vivía y del miedo, tentativamente le acariciaba con delicadeza la cabeza.

- ¿Estás seguro, Sherlock? – su hermano entro con suavidad en la habitación, mirando con incertidumbre al niño dormido.- Es el hijo de Moriarty, todavía hay miembros de su organización que podrían desear tomarlo por lo que significa.

- Su padre hizo un buen trabajo en ocultar su existencia, incluso usando las ejecuciones y toda la sangre que pudo derramar. Solo sus delirios y deseos de ganarme en todo, traiciono su existencia. Mientras nos enfrentábamos en Bart, me habló de que luchaba al lado de los ángeles, pero que nunca sería bendecido como él por uno. Me preguntó si era posible que de un demonio como él naciese algo puro, angelical, mientras que yo solo tendría cenizas. La verdad, en ese momento, pensé que era un delirio más de Moriarty. Nunca penso, en realidad, que le ganaríamos, que veríamos en su juego y que sería el muerto en esa azotea en vez de yo, y allí cometió otro error, llevaba una foto en el bolsillo con unas palabras: _Mi pequeño niño,mi ángel, mi John. _La miré por horas, mientras cazábamos a Moran, y me di cuenta que él ganaba, que este niño era su legado. Algo que yo nunca podría tener.

- Sherlock, esa no es razón para quedarse con él, le puedes hacer daño, solo es un niño, un bebé- Mycroft corto su discurso, tratando de razonar con él.

- Lo sé. Y mientras tratábamos de capturar a Moran, lo borré de mi mente.- se rio de sí mismo mientras continuaba- Fue el ex coronel quien me volvió a plantar la idea. No huía para salvar el pellejo, debía ser el que recogiese a John, si algo fallaba, llevarlo a Australia, e iniciar una nueva vida, que tenían preparada, como plan de contingencia. Mientras agonizaba me contó como Moriarty planeó su concepción, como mato a su madre y al resto de su familia, para que fuese sólo suyo. Y mientras disfrutaba de su maldad y del caos que creaba, su mayor orgullo era ver la luz de su hijo, y como de él, había nacido algo que era todo lo contrario a su naturaleza. – Sherlock calló un momento, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos, mientras volvía a experimentar a acariciar al niño durmiente, ya con mayor seguridad en sus actos. – Al llegar a Escocia y observar a John entendí lo que Moran decía y lo que sentía Moriarty ante este niño. Sé que no soy la mejor opción, pero Mycroft, vi en él no sólo la luz sino un corazón que podría evitar que cayese en la misma trampa que Moriarty, algo para dar sentido a mi vida. Por primera vez, al cogerle en brazos, me sentí completo.

El mayor de los Holmes permaneció en silencio, mientras analizaba las palabras de su hermano, los minutos pasaron y Sherlock se concentró en la pequeña forma que tenía abrazada, sin darse cuenta de la posesividad que mostraba en su sujeción, sólo se deleitaba en sentir el calor, no sólo físico, sino emocional que le transmitía, algo que nunca había sentido. Se sorprendió cuando vio a su hermano arrodillarse enfrente de él, y tentativamente apartar un mechón del pelo del rostro de John, Sherlock calló, ante la ternura, oculta de ese gesto, algo que hubiera originado una avalancha de burlas antes de ese día. Era consciente que necesitaría a Mycroft a su lado y que la mejor manera es que se encariñase con el niño.

-Él nunca deberá ser consciente de quien era en verdad su padre. - Mycroft hablo al final. – Debemos borrar la existencia de Moriarty y que nunca sea nombrado en su presencia. Darle algo con lo que crecer y poder vivir sin la sombra de su padre.

- Crecerá y será un gran hombre, valiente, leal, con una moral integra y capaz de luchar por lo que crea justo. Será una luz.

La noche pasó en Backer Street, mientras dos hombres rotos veían dormir a un ser de luz nacido de la oscuridad, y prometían guardarlo de ella.


	2. El mundo a sus pies

A día de hoy, sigo siendo dueña de mis sueños e ilusiones, pero no de Sherlock ni sus personajes, que lo son de la BBC y ACD, pero nunca pierdo las esperanzas ;)

Segunda parte...me ha costado, porque aunque tenía una idea de como la quería, al final, como si tuviera vida propia ha salido algo totalmente distinto de lo que había pensado. Espero que os guste, si no podéis lanzarme todos los tomates que haga falta.

de nuevo, muchas gracias por leer.

* * *

- **El mundo a sus pies****_ -_**

_Jim se encontraba sentado, meciendo a un recién nacido en sus brazos, mientras tarareaba una canción infantil con una voz dulce y melodiosa, típica de tenor irlandés que conseguía emocionar el corazón de quienes le escuchaban. Con una suavidad casi etérea acariciaba el rostro del niño con el dorso de su mano derecha, sus ojos, cuando se fijaban en el objetivo de la cámara, que se encontraba grabando la escena, solo transmitían un amor feroz hacía la pequeña forma de vida que sujetaba, y con cuidado de no despertarle comenzó a hablar, sin levantar la mirada del estudio sin fin al que la estaba sometiendo, memorizando todos los detalles, desde la forma graciosa de la nariz a como los pequeñas manos se cerraban en minúsculos puños_

- _Este querubín que tengo en brazos totalmente dormido es mi Johnny Boy, mi pequeño niño, mi John. Acaba de nacer y ha pesado dos kilos con quinientos gramos, lo que está muy bien, porque indica que está sano como un roble. Él es único, es mi hijo y sólo por eso es ya un tesoro que nadie más podrá aspirar tener jamás, ningún ser hay más como él en el mundo, digno de tenerlo todo y el resto de la estúpida humanidad se deberá inclinar ante su sola presencia, si no, les haré yo arrodillarse y caer de bruces. Pero, por él mismo es la perfección más pura que existe sobre la Tierra, es como si un ángel hubiese caído del cielo y tomado forma humana en el hijo del ser más cercano a un demonio que haya nacido jamás como hombre. Al fin al cabo, querido Sebastián, tal vez, debamos recordar que los demonios son ángeles caídos y que sus hijos, si son lo suficientemente puros, van a ser capaces de recuperar la gracia perdida en la caída. Solo sé, que por él, conquistaré y subyugaré el mundo si hace falta, aniquilaré países y esclavizaré a la estúpida gente que malvive sus ridículas vidas en ellos. Si hace falta, le regalaré la cabeza de Sherlock Holmes o del hombre de hielo que tiene como hermano, si se acercan demasiado a su presencia, aunque antes les torturaré haciéndoles contemplar lo que nunca podrán poseer en sus vidas vacías._

- _Jim, enséñale más a la cámara, que se le vea el rostro, es su video presentación en sociedad, y solo se ve la manta y tu mano.- Se escuchó la voz del otro hombre, rompiendo el monólogo del feliz padre._

- _Si Seb, es el protagonista ¿no?. ¿A qué es hermoso mi Johnny Boy? Pequeño , el pesado que sostiene la videocámara es tu tío Sebastián, él matará por ti a quien se acerqué demasiado y tenga malas intenciones. Nunca nadie te hará nada si él se encuentra cerca, va a ser tu protector más fiel, como si de un perro guardián se tratase. Al fin al cabo es tu tío y va a ser como un segundo padre para ti, si algo malo me pasa a mí. Pero no olvides recordar, mi pequeño John, que tu padre de verdad siempre seré yo, el único y verdadero, es mi sangre la que corre por tus venas y tu corazón es el mío. Verdad Seb, ¿qué Johnny es mío, sólo mío? – El irlandés miró más allá del objetivo y sonrió exuberantemente a su amante al ver su respuesta silenciosa afirmativa, mientras le indicaba que acercase la cámara a los brazos donde sujetaba cariñosamente a su bebé, que parecía que acababa de despertar de su sueño, por los movimientos inquietos que empezaba a realizar, y que su padre calmo con un pequeño mecido de sus brazos, mientras volvía a tararear unos instantes, antes de volver a hablar. – Hagamos las presentaciones bien entonces. Este lindo y precioso niño es John Hamish Moriarty. Elegí esos dos nombres porque John significa "el lleno de gracia" y no hay nada más que verlo para darse cuenta de que esa es la verdad más pura sobre su naturaleza; y Hamish "aquel que Dios recompensará", aunque tengo que confesar que la razón principal para elegir el segundo es que quería nombrarle con mi mismo nombre, pero era demasiado aburrido y confuso tener dos James en la misma casa, así que me decidí por la variante escocesa, más única, más especial, más como mi pequeño niño. Sus nombres reflejan toda su perfección, lo que le hace especial y lo que le va a deparar la vida en un brillante futuro. Mi pequeño niño tendrá el mundo a los pies._

- _Tú se lo pondrás en ellos. Más vale que empiecen a temblar.- La voz de Morán parecía perderse en el fondo de la idílica escena que presentaba Moriarty con su hijo en brazos, nadie nunca podría poner en duda el amor y la devoción que el irlandés tenía a su hijo. Pero quien que no se dejase engañar por las plumas de colores que siempre exhibía en su comportamiento, temblaría ante la locura absoluta que se escondía detrás de la mirada de amor que presentaba el hombre, la obsesión que el ligero toque de su mano sobre la suave piel del bebé mostraba en los gestos de posesión inconsciente que iba marcando en ella mientras hablaba. Torturaría, quemaría vivo y después destruiría, pedazo a pedazo, la vida de quien tratase de arrebatárselo._

- _Escucha a tu tío Seb, que me conoce demasiado bien, te voy a dar el mundo, mi niño, y pobre de quien trate de impedírmelo. – Sonrió feliz ante el dulce gorjeo que hizo el bebé en ese preciso momento, como si diese la razón a las palabras pronunciadas por su padre. Lo alzó hasta que su cabecita se encontraba a la altura de su nariz, y aspiró con fuerza el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, como un hombre sediento de agua, memorizándolo. – Ahora, por desgracia, mi Johnny Boy debe volver al lado de esa mujer – el gesto de desprecio fue evidente en la voz, perdiendo el tono amoroso que había tenido a lo largo de toda la grabación – para que te alimente y crezcas fuerte pronto y ya no sea necesaria en nuestras vidas, para irnos de esta podredumbre de ciudad a nuestra casa y ser los dueños del mundo, mi pequeño niño, mi John._

* * *

**221B, Baker Street, Londres, cuatro meses después de la muerte de Moriarty**

Sherlock cerró la pantalla de reproducción en el ordenador, donde había estado viendo el video grabado por Moriarty con su hijo recién nacido. Expulsó el Cd marcado con el número uno y lo volvió a guardar en el maletín marcado con el nombre de John que lo había custodiado junto a otros similares. Lo habían encontrado mientras hacían el registro en la propiedad escocesa del consultor, y solo ahora había podido verlo, primero, por falta de tiempo, mientras seguían ejecutando la desarticulación de la red criminal y ordenaban todos los papeles para hacerse cargo del niño y el periodo siguiente de adaptación que habían vivido. Y segundo, porque había tenido demasiado miedo de lo que podían contener. Temía que a pesar de que todo parecía demostrar que Jim había sido un padre cariñoso y atento, que no hubiese dejado de ser un psicópata y que hubiese podido dañar a su hijo de mil maneras diferentes, tanto física como mentalmente, todo eso mientras le declaraba su amor infinito y grababa las escenas. Pero al verlos finalmente, y tras haber hablado con los empleados del irlandés en los interrogatorios, sabía que no iba a encontrar ningún tipo de maltrato a John, salvo videos de un padre amoroso y su hijo. Lo que le había estremecido era la devoción absoluta que había mostrado Moriarty en sus gestos, algunos dirían que la propia de un padre, pero el detective había visto más allá de la primera sensación y vio posesividad, obsesión, locura, ingredientes que inspiraban y movían el amor del criminal, un reflejo claro de la demencia que había regido toda su vida. Se pregunto, una vez más, como algo tan puro e inocente como el niño que dormía arriba, podía ser hijo de tal monstruo. Al pensar en la manera despectiva cómo se había referido a la madre recordó, como, según las palabras de Morán, había sufrido dolor y tortura antes de conseguir morir, todo eso a manos del hombre que pensaba que la amaba y que sólo la había utilizado como un vientre donde engendrar a su hijo.

* * *

El joven detective se llevó las manos a la cara en un gesto claro de cansancio y se masajeo los músculos faciales doloridos por días de trabajo, que parecían nunca acabar en los últimos tiempos. Sus ojos, que habían permanecido durante unos instantes cerrados, descansando de las luces encendidas en la habitación, al abrirse de nuevo se fueron de manera inconsciente al archivo que contenía los últimos meses de vida de Moriarty y que detallaba en profundidad el incidente en la azotea de St. Bart, las palabras, amenazas y manipulaciones, que se habían cruzado durante el enfrentamiento. Y como, al final, se había desatado el infierno. Durante un instante, Sherlock, cuando el psicópata irlandés había visto como sus planes para llevarle al suicidio fracasaban, había creído que éste acabaría frustrado con su propia vida, en ese mismo momento y lugar, como una coacción final para lograr sus planes, pero algo le había detenido de apretar el gatillo. A continuación, todo había estallado, literalmente, entre las balas cruzadas de las fuerzas conjuntas de los hombres de Mycroft y del Yard y las de los hombres del consultor. Había sido un caos sangriento, y pocos habían podido escapar indemnes cuando Moriarty había hecho estallar las bombas que habían destruido el ala del hospital donde se encontraban. El mismo Sherlock había conseguido sobrevivir de milagro, el consultor criminal solo había logrado ser reconocido, una vez que se pudo acceder a los restos que quedaban del edificio, por el reloj de oro tan característico que siempre llevaba puesto consigo. Su cuerpo había quedado tal calcinado que las pruebas de ADN habían sido imposibles de realizar, así como la comparativa dental. Pero junto al dicho reloj: la estatura, la edad y masa de edad parecía coincidir y confirmar la muerte del hombre.

Sólo por suerte o el destino, la perdida de la chaqueta por Moriarty en la refriega inicial del tejado le había permitido buscar datos para conocer sus planes y terminar de destruir su organización tocada. Había sido un choque encontrar una fotografía de un niño de aspecto angelical en el bolsillo interior de la misma, los enormes ojos azules y el pelo dorado parecían llenarlo todo, pero, aunque pocos evidentes a primera vista, había los suficientes rasgos físicos, así como el gesto con el que posaba, para saber quién era el padre. Se había quedado helado, preguntándose cómo era posible que un hombre, un monstruo como Moriarty, que se alimentaba del dolor y la destrucción, pudiera ser padre de esa criatura, que sólo transmitía inocencia y amor. Durante unos breves instantes, su corazón se atenazó de celos por lo que había poseído su némesis, ese calor que él parecía destinado a desconocer, al final pasaron, dejándole el sabor de la soledad que parecía destinada a ser su única compañera en la vida. Y trató de borrar los sentimientos anteriores de su memoria.

La investigación posterior, la caza y captura de Morán mientras trataba de huir, en vez de vengar a su amante, le sorprendió. Era algo que estaba tan fuera del perfil psicológico que había realizado sobre el ex coronel, fiel hasta la extenuación y con instintos asesinos sólo comparables al muerto. Había luchado hasta caer herido mortalmente. Sherlock le escuchó mientras en medio de sus desvaríos moribundos llamaba al pequeño John, jurando que le iba a buscar y proteger, y sin darse cuenta, le narraba al peor enemigo de su amado Jim, el mayor secreto del hombre.

No sabía poner nombre a lo que había crecido en su interior, pero sabía que tenía que ser el que fuese a buscar al niño, verlo, conocer y llegar a saber de primera mano lo único que había dado algo de humanidad a su némesis muerta. Recordó la mirada de Mycroft, insoldable, fija en sus ojos, durante un instante temió que se lo negase, pero al final asintió lentamente, como si hubiese tomado una decisión de la que dependiese el destino de Gran Bretaña.

Esa tarde se encontró observando una imagen idílica en un pequeño pueblo escocés, que sin saberlo le calentó el corazón, siempre helado. La noche le volvió a encontrar en el mismo lugar, fumando, y tratando de dar forma al anhelo que había crecido en él. Sólo, cuando en medio de un camino, cubierto de verde vegetación, le habían mirado unos ojos azules llenos de una inocencia que jamás había conocido en ningún ser antes, se dio cuenta de que era lo que deseaba y debía hacer: cuidar esa pequeña luz que había logrado sobrevivir incluso a la maldad más absoluta que podía alguna vez haber tenido forma humana y evitar que se perdiese algo tan bello dentro del sistema, que fuera a caer en manos de quién no supiera ver el tesoro que se le concedía disfrutar. Incluso en esos momentos, en que tomaba una decisión tan irrevocable para su destino y el de la pequeña vida que lo iba a compartir a partir de entonces, no podía dejar de tener miedo, de no ser capaz de llevar a cabo esa tarea.

* * *

Sus ojos viajaron desde el archivo de Moriarty al dibujo que John le había regalado esa misma tarde, para que no estuviese tan cansado ni triste siempre, era la imagen de un cachorro de perro jugando con un niño. Rió suavemente al recordar como el niño, un bebé aún, había indicado, casi de casualidad que un perro siempre te hacía feliz y puedes jugar con él, tratando de ocultar la esperanza de sus enormes ojos. No había podido evitar abrazarle, mientras le besaba cariñosamente en el pelo, y le decía que hablarían con la señora Hudson por la mañana y que si les dejaba, irían a buscar uno a la perrera. No sé le escapa que acababa de ser manipulado por ¡un niño!, pero había sido imposible resistirse ante tanta inocencia y candidez. Enterró en el fondo de su mente el recuerdo que Moriarty había sido un manipulador experto, todos los niños pedían y manipulaban a sus padres, a los mayores que les rodeaban, para conseguir sus deseos, sobre todo cuando se trataba de mascotas, nada de lo que preocuparse en parecidos filiales.

Los cuatro meses que había estado John en el piso habían parecido pasar demasiado deprisa mientras luchaban, sobre todo Sherlock, por adaptarse a la nueva situación. El detective tenía que recordar que ahora vivía con un niño, que dependía de él para poder sobrevivir en todo. Sus experimentos fueron trasladados al sótano, las armas y objetos peligrosos guardados en una caja fuerte en su habitación. La señora Hudson procedió a la descontaminación de todo el piso, por miedo a enfermedades contagiosas, ya que un niño pequeño, por lo visto, era más propenso a poder contagiarse con ellas. Fue advertido que debía ser consciente de los horarios de las comidas y el sueño, por suerte, de nuevo la querida señora Hudson se hizo cargo de la situación, al desconfiar, con toda la razón del mundo, que Sherlock fuera capaz de hacerlo por él mismo en esos momentos iniciales. Pero el detective, a pesar de agradecérselo con todo su corazón, quería ocuparse del cuidado del niño él solo, y tras varios errores y equivocaciones, creía que ya tenía totalmente dominado el asunto, aunque era consciente que era vigilado por la anciana con ojos de águila.

Pero lo peor vino por las noches en las cuales John no paraba de llorar por su padre y parecía no poder entender porque no podía llamarlo o volver a verlo, y oírlo era sentir como se rompía el corazón más frío. A pesar de los psicólogos contratados por Mycroft, de las palabras de todos y los mimos de la patrona, el niño parecía incapaz de asumir la muerte y ausencia en su vida de su amado padre. Sherlock se encontraba incapaz de actuar para darle consuelo, se sentía sucio en ocasiones, ya que no podía evitar los celos de sus némesis, al ser dueño de ese amor y devoción incondicional. Las primeras semanas fueron sentir angustia pura al ver su pequeño cuerpo sacudido por los sollozos y la cara congestionada por las lágrimas caídas. Sherlock desesperaba, no sabía qué hacer más, nunca había sido empático y la mayoría de las ocasiones solía obviar los sentimientos del resto de personas en su propio beneficio. Pero, poco a poco, se dio cuenta que sí le mantenía en brazos, con un ligero abrazo, para no agobiarle, el pequeño se iba tranquilizando hasta caer dormido en sus brazos, agarrándose con sus puños a la camisa, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a desaparecer también, sino le sujetaba. A veces, las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de los ojos del niño aún dormido le dolían como propias y trataba de secárselas con sus propios dedos, con cuidado de no despertarle.

Algo de lo que no se percató de forma inmediata fue que, aunque cortés y educado, incluso cariñoso en ocasiones, con Mycroft, la señora Hudson o Lestrade, John solía seguirle por toda la casa y sentarse en silencio donde pudiese mirarle sin molestar en lo que estuviese haciendo en esos momentos. Al principio se sintió incómodo por ese acoso sosegado, pero, en un raro destello de empatía, se dio cuenta, tras analizar todos los datos de los que disponía, que extrañaba a su padre y su tío, muy distintos en su trato con él, por lo que había podido averiguar siempre dispuestos a jugar, abrazarle y besarle, de lo que estaba recibiendo, hasta entonces, en el 221B, donde salvo el abrazo ocasional de la patrona no recibía nada similar. Sintió asombro, porque de pronto se dio cuenta de porque era tan importante para John, que veía en él algo similar a su padre. Le extraño que un niño tan pequeño fuese capaz de reconocer las similitudes entre Moriarty y él mismo, reales si se obviaba la naturaleza asesina y psicópata del consultor criminal, y que estuviese buscando consuelo en la única persona en el mundo que se le pudiese comparar en capacidad intelectual.

El detective sabía que él no era una persona táctil, ni cariñoso, en ocasiones, no tenía ni siquiera un lado suave. Era incapaz de dar lo que nunca había recibido en su vida, pero sabía que era necesario que lo intentase por John, por su bien. Así que la próxima vez que estando sentado en el sofá, leyendo el archivo de un caso nuevo, al levantar la mirada vio al niño mirarlo silenciosamente desde la entrada de la habitación, le llamó y sentó sobre sus rodillas. Mientras abrazaba suavemente su pequeño cuerpo continuó con su trabajo, fue notando como la tensión del pequeño iba cediendo, poco a poco, y pronto se relajo totalmente hasta quedar dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Pronto no fue necesario llamarlo para tenerlo sobre su regazo sentado, él mismo, sin preguntar se subía y se apoyaba en su pecho, pudiendo estar horas en la misma postura. No pudo dejar de notar que, teniendo a esa criatura angelical refugiada en sus brazos, su mente parecía trabajar mejor, llegar a cuotas más elevadas, como si fuera un conductor de sus pensamientos para hacerlos más brillantes. Darle pequeños besos sobre la cabeza o en la frente, fue algo casi natural de hacer, al acostarle, o simplemente tenerle entre sus brazos. A veces cuando trabajaba y el niño estaba sobre su regazo, apoyaba su barbilla en él, y respiraba el aroma siempre fresco que despedía su cuerpecito, consiguiendo una paz que nunca había tenido anteriormente.

* * *

El joven se levantó del sofá, tras apagar las luces, subió sin hacer ruido al piso superior, y entro por la puerta entornada en la habitación aún más silenciosamente, si era posible. Se sentó con delicadeza sobre el borde de la cama contemplando como dormía el niño abrazado a un oso de peluche, del que nunca se separaba. Paso la punta de los dedos sobre los rasgos de la cara, cuidando de no despertarle, en una suave caricia que nunca se permitiría delante de otras personas, volviendo a memorizarlos. Si despierto parecía un ángel travieso que acababa de perder un diente al caerse de una nube mientras jugaba, dormido parecía un querubín al que ningún mal nunca se había atrevido a tocar, lleno de inocencia y risas. Cada noche, desde que le había traído a su casa, realizaba el mismo ritual, incrédulo que esa pequeña figura dependiese de él. Mientras realizaba esos gestos, se repetía para sí, que nadie le podría separar de él, de ese pequeño corazón que había descubierto hacía latir el suyo y que tanto calor le daba.

No sabía si fueron minutos u horas cuando con un suave beso en la frente del durmiente, se marchó de la habitación, tras comprobar que las cortinas no dejasen pasar la luz y que el intercomunicador no estuviese apagado. Antes de meterse en su propia habitación, contempló desde las sombras del salón Baker Street y sus ojos, siempre alerta, localizaron a los hombres de su hermano que vigilaban la vivienda. Por una vez no le importo, ya que sabía que más que por él, estaban para cuidar al pequeño niño que dormía arriba. Sonrió para sí, no era el único que había caído conquistado por el candor de John y estaba aprendiendo a amarlo, aún a regañadientes.

* * *

_"…..recuerda, mi pequeño Johnny, tu padre de verdad siempre seré yo, el único y verdadero, es mi sangre la que llevas y tu corazón es el mío,... Johnny es mío, sólo mío."_


	3. La luz más brillante

Sherlock es de la BBC y de ACD

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, a los que habéis marcado esta historia como favorita o la seguís, ¡muchas, muchas gracias!

Avisar de alguna salida de tono de nuestro consultor criminal en este capítulo, pero el pobre estaba un poco aburrido¡

Como siempre gracias por leer y espero que os guste.

* * *

- **_Capítulo 3:La luz más brillante _****_ -_**

**Dvd número 2**

_Jim jugaba con los pequeños y regordetes dedos de su hijo, que lucía un poco más mayor que en el video anterior. El niño se encontraba recostado sobre la camisa de seda gris que cubría el pecho de su padre; con unos embelesados ojos de un azul oscuro, casi negros, que parecían cubrir toda su carita diminuta ,miraba con curiosidad lo que su progenitor hacía, de vez en cuando, hablaba en el idioma balbuceante propio de los bebés, que traía, en su sonido, una sonrisa amplia al rostro del irlandés, que se apresuraba a lanzarle pequeños besos para que lo repitiese otra vez. Era una visión tierna, y hasta cierto punto idílica, ver al joven moreno y atractivo echado boca arriba sobre una alfombra de piel blanca, los muebles de estilo ibicenco eran de ese mismo color, decorados con flores pintadas en tonos azules, destacaban los propios para el cuidado de los bebes como la cuna, una mecedora cubierta con un encantador oso que miraba la escena con indulgencia, la cómoda con un ramo de olorosas lilas violetas, incluso las cortinas de fina organza eran también blancas y se veían movidas intermitentemente por la suave brisa que entraba por las puertas abiertas del balcón, que daba al jardín de la casa. A través de ellas, sólo se escuchaba el dulce canto de los pájaros y las ramas de los árboles al moverse por el tenue aire, sonando como un río lejano. Es como si Moriarty buscase la perfección en cada de uno de los videos que grababa con su hijo, cada pequeño detalle formando un todo de gran belleza. El ángulo de la filmación de la cámara, en esta ocasión, indicaba que se encontraban solos y el padre, con autocomplacencia, disfrutaba del momento con solo la compañía de su hijo._

* * *

- _Johnny, mi pequeño niño, es ya un poco más mayor en este video. Hoy hace un mes que vino al mundo, dentro de poco va a ser un chico muy grande y fuerte.- Los ojos azules, que se habían ido medio cerrado somnolientos, se volvieron abrir al escucharle y siguieron la fuente del sonido que era la voz de su padre, hasta el rostro de Jim, cuyos ojos negros se quedaron cautivados en el azul inocente. – Según su pediatra se encuentra totalmente sano y su desarrollo es normal. Es simplemente un idiota, mi John nunca podrá ser normal, ordinario, hay algo brillante en él que va a oscurecer al resto del mundo._

_Acarició la suave mejilla del bebé que pareció corresponder al gesto amoroso con una sonrisa desdentada y trató de reptar un poco por el torso de su padre, que le sujeto con habilidad mientras se incorporaba y lo abrazaba con los dos brazos._

- _Dentro de un mes ya no estaremos aquí, en esta odiosa ciudad, con su gente simple y pueblerina, se me queda pequeña, me ahoga, siento como mi cerebro se embota mientras me rodean con sus pequeñas vidas y problemas insignificantes…y ya quiero tenerte mi pequeño ángel sólo para mí, sin tener que compartirte con nadie nunca más, y menos con esa mujer tan vulgar. Ya sé, mi niño, no es vulgar, si ha sido capaz de engendrarte, pero piénsalo bien: ¿después de eso qué más le puede dar la vida? ¿Qué sentido tiene que viva una vida vacía e inútil cuándo ya ha cumplido su misión en ella? Nada, debemos considerar su próximo futuro como un dulce regalo de agradecimiento por los servicios que nos ha prestado. Pronto, muy pronto, nos iremos. Pensaba esperar un poco más, pero su presencia se me hace insufrible, me repele ver cuando te coge, como te mece como si fueras suyo. Su voz cuando te habla. – La cara de Jim fue transformada por la repugnancia más absoluta mientras hablaba de la mujer que había dado a luz a su pequeño ángel, sus ojos mostraban todo el aborrecimiento que sentía por ella, que se creía con derecho sobre su pequeño ángel. - Todo ya está preparado, mi niño, para irnos de aquí. Te va a gustar tu nueva casa, tiene un montón de habitaciones para jugar al escondite en ellas cuando seas mayor. Fuera, hay un jardín con un laberinto en su interior que podrás explorar, para encontrar su centro, donde hay una sorpresa especial para ti, pero sólo a partir que cumplas seis años, antes va a estar prohibido que vayas a él, no queremos que nuestro pequeño Johnny Boy se pierda, eso no haría feliz a su padre, nada feliz, recuérdalo. Aparte hay una piscina, pero sólo podrás ir a ella conmigo o con el tío Seb, al menos hasta que crezcas y tengas ¿diez años?, que será dentro, de mucho, mucho tiempo, ya que sabes que tu padre quiere que seas siempre su pequeño niño. Las caballerizas también van a ser terreno prohibido…No, John, no me mires así, ya sé que te estoy quitando toda la diversión, pero si te pasase algo, aunque fuese un rasguño, debería quemar nuestra bonita casa y castigar a los culpables de tu daño, porque nada ni nadie te puede perjudicar ni doler, sin sufrir las consecuencias._

_Moriarty se enfrentó en un duelo silencioso a su hijo que se limito a apoyar sus diminutos puños cerrados en la camisa del consultor y volver a lanzar gorjeos sin sentido, como indicando que cuando creciese tal vez se plantease obedecer a su padre, o tal vez no, llenando el silencio de la habitación. Jim cambió de repente el gesto serio que había tenido hasta ese momento, con una expresión de placer intenso._

- _Mañana va a venir a verte la pequeña Harriet. Esa mujer quiere que te quiera como una buena hermana mayor, pero es incapaz de ver cómo te envidia, incluso antes de que nacieras, como desea ocupar tu lugar. La he visto mirar con codicia la casa, tu habitación y los juguetes que hay en la sala de juegos. Pobrecita, la escoria que tiene como padre, nunca la ha podido dar ni siquiera una mínima parte de lo que te puedo dar yo a ti en un solo día. Cada vez que alguien te abraza sus ojos muestran todo lo que siente, la ira, el odio, las ganas de ocupar tu lugar, ¡cómo si fuera capaz de hacerlo! La tonta de su madre cree que puede hacer una familia con todos, es incapaz de ver lo que se esconde detrás de mi máscara, de lo que esconde su preciosa hija tras la suya, el resentimiento que tiene contra ella, como la gustaría humillarla y arrebatarle la vida perfecta que cree haber construido. Y tal va a ser hora de jugar un poco para quitarnos el aburrimiento mortal que hay en esta ciudad, ya que la niña de mamá se ha presentado voluntaria para hacerlo. – El consultor miro hacia su hijo, mientras con el dedo índice de la mano derecha, le acariciaba la nariz, tratando de hacerle cosquillas. Las palabras que salían de su boca mientras, eran lo totalmente opuesto a esa imagen paternal que mostraba, en ese mismo momento. - A la pequeña Harriet le gusta ser mayor, probar el alcohol, el tabaco, las drogas, jugar a ser una chica mala, cuando desconoce la verdadera cara del mal al verla y encontrarse frente a ella. Creo que debo enseñarle lo que es la maldad, la oscuridad auténtica. Debe aprender que es la auténtica perversión y vicio, ¿acaso no soy su padrastro? Es mi deber, entonces, enseñarle la verdad de la vida y sé que va disfrutar aprendiendo, lo veo en sus ojos cuando me persigue con la mirada. Será aún más divertido hacerlo mientras su madre está en la misma casa, viviendo esa fantasía absurda suya que somos una familia feliz. Creo que la voy a joder a cuatro patas, por delante y por detrás, repetidamente, mientras grita con esa boquita suya todas esas obscenidades que esconde a su madre y desea que le hagan. Y cuando vuelva a por más, cuando abra la boca, se la voy a follar, hasta que no pueda hablar con esa estridente voz que me repugna, y se va a tragar todo lo que le eché en ella. Y lo mejor, va ser haciéndolo, sabiendo que lo que le gustan son las otras niñas, pero que le puedo hacer lo que quiera por su rencor estúpido a su madre. La pobrecita Harriet todavía no sabe lo que quiere, así que debe probar de todo._

_Jim permaneció en silencio, inmerso en la dulce anticipación de sus planes. Mientras iba meciendo con suavidad a su hijo que, poco a poco, se fue durmiendo en sus brazos. Se le quedó contemplando, y como era habitual en él, sus ojos eran el reflejo de la posesividad que sentía por la sangre de su sangre._

- _Nadie que desee hacerte daño quedará en pie, les destruiré pieza a pieza, hasta llegar al fondo de su patético ser, cuando acabe con ellos solo van a ser cenizas, que voy a esparcir al aire. Mi pequeño niño, mi ángel, el corazón que nunca he tenido, y que voy a guardar del mundo._

* * *

**221B, Baker Street, Londres, cuatro meses después de la muerte de Moriarty**

El video finalizo con Moriarty depositando con un beso en la frente a su hijo en la cuna y apagando la cámara, mientras le dejaba dormir. Sherlock no sabía que sentir ante lo que acababa de ver y escuchar. Siempre había sabido la locura y crueldad que habían regido la vida de su némesis, la destrucción y dolor que llevaba siempre consigo, allí donde fuera, pero nunca había sido capaz de imaginar una escena como la que acababa de ver. Repulsa ante la manipulación que había ejercido en una familia, hasta romperla en pedazos y destrozarla, todo mientras era la misma imagen del amor paterno al mismo tiempo. No dudaba, ni por un solo instante, que el irlandés hubiese llevado a cabo sus planes e incluso de formas más aberrantes que las que había expresado en voz alta. El detective cruzó los ojos con su hermano, que había estado viendo también el video, sentado a su lado en el sofá, el mismo desagrado se mostraba en sus ojos verdes, ante la depravación del consultor criminal muerto, que parecía no haber conocido límites algunos.

- Lo que verdaderamente me asquea es que mientras tenía a John en sus brazos, jugaba con él, le amaba en su forma retorcida, al mismo tiempo, se deleitaba pensando como destruir a su familia, a su propia madre, a su hermana. – Sintió la necesidad de expresar su desagrado en voz alta, como si de alguna manera fuera a cambiar los hechos pasados.

- Esa era la particularidad más pura de Moriarty, la locura, el convertir algo bello en la esencia misma de la depravación y el mal. – Mycroft suspiro, le había llevado toda una vida ser capaz de esconder sus sentimientos en el fondo de su ser interior, dominarlos en vez de dejarse dominar por ellos, pero como su hermano se había visto sacudido por la alegoría de la maldad sin matices ni disfraces que era el consultor criminal, incluso en sus momentos más humanos y personales. - Era capaz de convertir los sentimientos de las personas que le rodeaban en su propia perdición…

- Siempre has dicho que los sentimientos y el cuidado que conllevan son una carga y una debilidad.

- Así es, la gente como nosotros no nos podemos permitir el llevar nuestro corazón en la mano y mostrar lo que nos da fuerzas. Es dar una ventaja innecesaria a nuestros rivales llegar a permitirles ese conocimiento. – Mycroft permaneció en silencio, ponderando sus siguientes palabras, conociendo las incapacidades de su hermano a la hora de entender las sutilezas del carácter y el corazón humano, más allá de lo mental e intelectual.- Pero también es cierto que no nos podemos permitir prescindir de ello, ya que eso también es lo que nos define como seres vivos y personas, simplemente debemos cuidarlo mejor, proteger nuestro corazón, que el resto del mundo. Incluso Moriarty era consciente de esa necesidad, simplemente la retorció para adaptarse a su propia manera de ser y necesidades más abyectas. Es francamente escandalosa la cantidad de sangre que vertió para proteger su secreto.

- A veces Mycroft… - Sherlock se calló unos instantes tratando de verbalizar los pensamientos que bullían en su cabeza.- ¿Crees que John se convierta en nuestra debilidad? ¿La causa de nuestra caída?

- Cualquier cosa que amemos, que cuidemos, será debilidad y flaqueza, tendremos que ser nosotros quienes velemos que no la exploten en nuestra contra. John es un niño, apenas un bebé, solo por esa condición, es más necesario cuidar todo, vigilar que nada ni nadie se acerqué demasiado.

- Hablas como él.

- Lo sé, soy consciente de ello. Pero sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Deberemos dejar también un rastro de sangre por toda Inglaterra? – El detective no pudo evitar la pulla a su hermano para poder encenderle y ver como respondía. Mycroft se limito a fruncir los labios en un gesto de disgusto ante las palabras del más joven de los Holmes, y contestarle sin apenas emoción.

- No seas idiota. Tenemos otros métodos y bastante más limpios que los suyos. Quería comentarte toda la información que hemos podido reunir hasta ahora sobre John. – Mycroft suspiro llevándose dos dedos a la nariz y pellizcándola, ordenando mentalmente los hechos que quería transmitir a su hermano para no perder ningún detalle fundamental. -Hemos seguido el rastro de Moriarty, como has indicado bastante sangriento. Hasta hace siete meses vivían en el condado de East Sussex, en las afueras de la ciudad de Brighton. Su marcha se produjo entre los fuegos de una bomba en la escuela infantil de Stanmer Park, que contaba con un impresionante sistema educativo, de gran calidad si me permites el inciso. En dicha explosión murió una profesora. Encontramos unos pequeños rastros que nos permitieron averiguar que se había encontrado matriculado un niño llamado John O´Hara hasta esos momentos y del que han desaparecido todos los datos del sistema educativo.

- Planeaba ya su jugada y quiso alejarlo.

- Así es. Salvo unas pocas fotografías de John con otros compañeros, es como si nunca hubiera existido.

- Mándame copias. Te impresionó la escuela, por lo que veo.

- Desde luego, muy adecuada para un niño con una inteligencia como la de John, superior a la media, donde recibía todo el estímulo necesario en un medio adecuado. Deberíamos buscarle algo similar en Londres.

- Me parece bien. – Sherlock se levanto del sofá y se paseó nervioso por la sala. – Es inteligente, ¿verdad?

- No a nuestro nivel o él de su padre, como para ser considerado un genio, pero va a ser ciertamente brillante. La psicóloga en breve nos presentará sus conclusiones, de los exámenes que le ha realizado.

- A veces veo a Moriarty en él. – Dijo abruptamente el hombre más joven, como si tuviera la necesidad de expresar ese pensamiento, y a la vez, miedo de hacerlo en voz alta, como si fuese a conjugar alguna maldición bíblica sobre sus cabezas.

- ¿Qué?

- Sé que es normal, que repita gestos, maneras de comportarse, pero también veo su mente en él, la capacidad de leer a la gente y utilizar ese conocimiento, de manipular, es algo que va más allá de la inteligencia o ser un genio. Y a pesar de su edad me es difícil leer lo que piensa.

- Siempre vamos a ver a Moriarty en él y es normal que tenga rasgos de su padre, pero la diferencia es que John ha mostrado un alto grado de empatía hacía los demás. Solo debemos mostrarle la diferencia entre lo que es correcto y lo que no.

- ¿Y lo sabemos nosotros mismos?

- Si es necesario lo debemos aprender, recordar los límites, y aplicarlos, es nuestra obligación, principalmente la tuya que John se convierta en todo lo contrario que su padre. Entiendo tu preocupación, pero debes recordar que es un niño lo suficientemente perceptivo para darse cuenta de tus miedos y condicionarle, lo debes superar para poder llegar a él, para que una emocionalmente a ti, sino puede ser más causa de mal que de bien lo que estamos haciendo. - Ante el asentimiento silencioso de su hermano continúo hablando. – Si la información de Sussex nos costo encontrarla, imagínate lograr encontrar alguna sobre la madre. El error de Moriarty fue tratar de cerrar todo, de que no hubiese cabos sueltos. Encontramos las actas de defunción de Henry Watson y su hija Harriet, de diecinueve años, muertos por una explosión de gas, en esa misma época, en la ciudad de York. Ellen Watson se había suicidado hace cuatro años, la causa fue una severa depresión post parto, tras dar a luz un niño de una nueva pareja sentimental no identificada. Los datos, una vez más, habían sido borrados de loa archivos, pero era una suerte que fuese una mujer bien conocida y apreciada por la comunidad de York, esa información del boca a boca no pudo desaparecer. No hay más familia por parte materna.

- ¿Cuál era el apellido de la madre?

- También Watson, era pariente lejana de su ex marido. ¿Por?

- La próxima semana hay que formalizar la adopción de John, y me parece adecuado darle algo de su madre, en este caso su apellido.

- Muy sentimental Sherlock, pero me parece correcto. Todo es mejor que mantener Moriarty. – Mycroft asintió mientras se levanta de su asiento. – Me voy a ir ya. ¿Te molesta si subo a verle antes?

- No, adelante. Al fin al cabo, eres su tío postizo ¿no?

* * *

El funcionario del gobierno británico subió con la mayor delicadeza posible las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio del niño. Algo que habían aprendido los dos hermanos es que John parecía tener un sueño muy ligero, aunque también podría ser por la extrañeza del entorno que le rodeaba, y se despertaba con bastante facilidad.

Le observó dormir desde la puerta entre abierta, sin entrar en la habitación. La idea de Sherlock de criarlo, le había sorprendido inicialmente, porque nunca había creído que fuera capaz de preocuparse por otro ser humano, y menos un niño de tan corta edad, con todas las necesidades y cuidados que conllevaba y fuera capaz de llevar a cabo la tarea, de momento, sin demasiados sobresaltos. Pero para sí mismo, siendo totalmente sincero, se tenía que reconocer, que también le había preocupado la idea, que no fuera más que el resultado de la obsesión que su hermano había tenido hacía el consultor criminal, un fin para poder derrotarle llevándose con él lo único que el otro había querido en su vida. Podía ser el hijo del mayor psicópata que hubiese vivido en los últimos tiempos en Inglaterra, pero no dejaba de ser un inocente que debía ser protegido, aunque fuese de las pasiones de su propio hermano. Pero sus dudas fueron mitigadas al verle la primera noche abrazándole, con un cuidado, un sentimiento, que nunca le habría asociado de no verlo en persona. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que Sherlock, por fin, había logrado encontrar el ser capaz de hacer latir su corazón, de sacarle de su auto exilio en la soledad en la que siempre había vivido, fuera del confort del diagnóstico que había realizado sobre sí mismo como un sociópata. Fue en ese mismo momento, que John, por su capacidad de dotar a su hermano de ese corazón había logrado ocupar un lugar en el suyo propio, hasta ese momento solo volcado en Gran Bretaña y en su hermano, y se había prometido que nada ni nadie lograría separarlos, ni dañarlos de ninguna manera, si estaba en su mano evitarlo.

Incluso ahora, era consciente de que les quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, más a Sherlock, y que no sería nada fácil. Eran demasiados los aspectos a cuidar y vigilar. Se enfrentaban todavía a los restos de la red de Moriarty, algunos tan fieles como el fallecido Morán, que podrían querer arrebatar al niño de la custodia de la némesis de su jefe muerto para levantarlo por ellos mismos. Enemigos de Moriarty que tratasen de vengarse en él a través de su muerte. Era necesario que el menor número de personas conociesen su filiación, el mismo consultor lo había hecho posible con sus métodos sangrientos, pero eficaces, para protegerle y para evitarle el peso de toda la herencia macabra de su padre. Incluso muchos buenos hombres le llegarían a juzgar por su sangre en lugar de por ser él mismo, de llegar a conocer su existencia. Recordó el miedo de su hermano a los rasgos heredados y suspiro para sí, había algo en John que imposibilitaba el pensamiento que se fuese a convertir en otro monstruo como él que le había dado la vida. Si fuera por herencia genética, su madre, según todos los informes, había sido una bella persona, noble, leal y con un alto sentido de la ética, lo que daba muchas esperanzas para el futuro hombre en que pudiese convertirse el niño. Y como le había dicho a Sherlock debían ser los adultos que le rodeaban, él especialmente, quienes le enseñasen el camino a seguir, que le moldeasen en una persona totalmente opuesta a su padre.

Paso a paso se acercó a la cama y arropó de nuevo a John, mientras le acariciaba distraídamente el pelo rubio, en un gesto de cariño que se había convertido en su marca personal hacia el niño.

Otra de sus preocupaciones, es que Sherlock y Moriarty, a pesar de ser el reverso de una misma moneda, de luchar en bandos distintos del espectro de color que era la lucha entre el bien y el mal, tenían, tal vez por esa misma razón, paradójicamente muchos rasgos en común. La obsesión había sido el más significativo de ellos, a lo largo de todo su enfrentamiento, habían vivido obsesionados el uno por el otro, en hacerse caer mutuamente, en destruirse. En el video, que acaban de ver, Mycroft había visto como esa misma obsesión estaba presente en el trato de Moriarty con su hijo, en las palabras pronunciadas y los gestos, la única obsesión que podía rivalizar y vencer a la que tenía por su hermano. Y en los cuatro meses que John había estado en Baker Street había visto como el mundo de Sherlock se iba centrando en el niño, como deseaba, como el padre, crear un pequeño mundo para los dos, y aunque aceptaba la presencia de otras personas en él, por necesaria, pero en cortos períodos de tiempo, veía como en el fondo de su ser la aborrecía por miedo de no ser la persona central en el mundo de John. Por suerte, a pesar de todos los defectos de su hermano, sabía que nunca llegaría a los excesos del irlandés, que cuidaría y protegería al niño, con sobreprotección, pero sin destruir el mundo ni llenarlo de cadáveres. Y que lo amaba, sí, lo veía en la forma que le sujetaba en sus brazos mientras trabajaba, o en las cámaras cuando le sacaba a jugar al parque y le miraba como un lince protegiendo a su cría de otros posibles predadores que rondasen por los alrededores.

Con una sonrisa apenas perceptible en sus labios finos recordó su primera conversación con el niño. Era al día siguiente de su llegada a Londres, y John se encontraba sentado en el sofá con un bol lleno de cereales delante suyo como desayuno, el cual daba vueltas con una cuchara sin comer, a pesar de las exhortaciones cariñosas de la señora Hudson a que desayunase. Sé le veía triste, cohibido en una casa que desconocía y con extraños que nunca había visto en su corta vida, era todavía visible el rastro de lágrimas en sus mejillas pálidas, el mayor de los Holmes no pudo evitar un estremecimiento de pesar por el dolor causado a un niño por los adultos que le debían haber protegido. Sherlock se encontraba sentado a su lado y a pesar de ser la misma imagen de la indiferencia, no se le escapó a su examen experto la tensión que tenía sobre los hombros y el ligero repiqueo que hacía con los dedos sobre el reposabrazos del sofá. Se sentó en un sillón, enfrente de él y observó la escena, con curiosidad analítica, tratando de adivinar cuando se iba a romper su hermano ante la situación extraña en la que se había metido. Se sorprendió cuando al volver la vista a John este tenía clavados sus ojos en él, estudiándolo. Como llegaría a darse cuenta, a medida que iba conociéndole más, eran esos ojos de un azul profundo con los que el niño conquistaba a las personas, en ellos había toda la inocencia propia de alguien de su edad, pero poseían algo más, una cualidad que les hacía únicos, en ese momento no había sabido ponerle nombre y aún ahora le costaba identificar.

El niño y el adulto se miraron en un duelo silencioso de miradas, Mycroft se sorprendió que no le tuviese miedo, cuando hombres maduros y de fuerte carácter, habían sucumbido en menos tiempo a su examen. Vio la curiosidad en la mirada infantil, que le evaluaba silenciosamente, y la inteligencia que escondía tras ella. Para sí pensó que Moriarty no se hubiese conformado con menos para su hijo: intrepidez, valor, curiosidad y una inteligencia acorde con todo lo anterior, cualidades envidiables. Por un momento, sintió celos ante el legado físico que había dejado tras de sí el psicópata.

- _¿Eres cómo mi tío Seb? _

- _¿Cómo? – No pudo evitar preguntar ante la pregunta extraña que le había realizado el niño a quemarropa, Seb debía ser Morán, fue su pensamiento mientras unía las piezas en su mente._

- _Sí, si eres para Sherl, Sherl…. - John se trabo ligeramente en el nombre del detective, pero con un fruncimiento de cejas lo pronuncio correctamente la siguiente vez.- Si eres para Sherlock como era para mi papá mi tío Seb. Mi tío quería mucho a mi papá, tanto como me quería a mí, y le miraba como tú has mirado a Sher… Sherlock, cuando mi papá tenía algo malo en el trabajo, decía que era cuando le tenía que cuida para que no ardiese._

- _No, yo soy el hermano mayor de Sherlock.- Mycroft le contestó mientras asesinaba con la mirada al otro Holmes, que no había podido evitar una risa al escuchar al niño. – También me preocupó por él, habitualmente varias veces al día, imagino que en eso si nos parecemos. ¿Qué tenía de malo tu padre en el trabajo?_

- _¡Ohh! Siempre eran la Virgen y el Hombre de Hielo, decía que eran malos y aburridos, y no le dejaban jugar. _

_Los dos hermanos Holmes se miraron entre sí, al reconocerse, el menor le indicó al otro que no continuase esa línea de preguntas, ya que el niño no parecía cómodo._

- _¿Te gusta la idea de vivir con Sherlock?_

- _No sé. ¿No van a venir mi papá o tío Seb? Siempre vienen a buscarme. _

- _No John, esta vez no pueden venir a por ti. - Mycroft sintió de nuevo una opresión en el pecho, extraña a él, al ver el mohín de pena que se formaba en los labios del niño. Que con una fuerza de voluntad, que no creía posible en un niño de solo cuatro años, logro controlarse, antes de echarse de nuevo a llorar._

- _Me gusta Sherl, Sherlock, porque me recuerda a mi papá. Cuando mira sabe ver el interior de ti. Tú también lo haces.- El niño volvió a centrar su atención en los cereales, comiendo un poco, pero aún con desgana._

Con ternura volvió a acariciar el pelo del pequeño, esa conversación le había dado un poco más de su corazón a ese niño, ver lo inteligente que era, lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser. Con ironía pensó que tal vez no eran dos los genios que habían sucumbido ante él, sino tres. Que peso tal grande para tan pequeños hombros, sobrevivir a la obsesión por proteger y cuidar de tres genios.

* * *

Cuando se levantó, vio a su hermano que estaba en la puerta, vigilando de nuevo y cuando llegó se despidió de él, tras decirle que mañana volvería.

Sherlock se quedo en lo alto de la escalera, escuchando como su hermano abandonaba el piso y la casa. Suspiró aliviado, no sé lo había escapado a su escrutinio celoso el cariño del mayor por el niño, y aunque necesario le costaba compartirlo, dejar la puerta para que otros pudiesen robar lo que acababa de entrar a su vida, brillando con una luz propia que oscurecía todo lo demás en ella. Entro despacio en la habitación de John y se tumbó junto a él en la cama, escuchando su respiración pausada, asombrado como algo tan pequeño podía ser tan importante en su vida. Con ese sonido se quedó dormido, con una paz que, hasta que había entrado en su vida, le había faltado.

* * *

_"Nadie que desee hacerte daño quedará en pie, les destruiré pieza a pieza, solo van a ser cenizas, que voy a esparcir al aire. Mi pequeño niño, mi ángel, el corazón que nunca he tenido, y que voy a guardar del mundo."_


End file.
